


linny and the war

by jay_spacebi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_spacebi/pseuds/jay_spacebi
Summary: ginny and luna getting togehter after the war
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 3





	linny and the war

luna was scared.

scared when she steps out of bed in the morning, scared when she steps into the shower and the cold water runs down to her feet, scared when it’s nighttime, scared when she’s underground, scared when she wakes up in a unfamiliar place.

but no one knows.

every morning, luna can’t get out of bed. no, not till she puts on socks.

every afternoon, luna can’t walk around outside without shoes. no, not ever again.

every night, luna can’t stand on the cold tile of the shower floor. no, not unless she wears sandals.

it’s been a year, a year ago, she lost her father. a year ago ginny lost fred, a year ago they lost tonks, remus, colin, and so many more.

a year ago, mrs. weasley let luna live with them.

“luna? are you okay?”

ginny’s voice broke luna out of her mind, luna was staring at the stone tiles of the floor, fighting back the memories of the scars winding their way over her shoulders, chest, and back. fighting away the pain of the curses hitting her, keeping her happy attitude even when she wanted it to all end.

ginny sat next to her, wrapping her arms around luna.

ginny was alone.

alone when she walks to the field to play quidditch with her brothers. alone when she is sitting at the table with her family. alone when she sits in her room thinking as luna sleeps.

everyone thinks she’s okay.

every morning, she can’t get out of bed. no, not unless she forces herself to move.

every afternoon, she can’t sit with the others. no, they remind her of him, of lunch in the great hall.

every night, she can’t sleep. no, not unless she knows everyone else is safe.

it’s been a year, a year since she lost fred, a year since luna lot her father, a year since families were torn apart. a year since ginny felt safe.

a year ago, she was happy she could live with luna.

“luna? are you okay?”

ginny’s voice was barely more than a whisper. she had lost some of herself that day. she sat there, hoping. hoping that the vision of his eyes, staring up without seeing, would fade into when he was laughing, happy with his twin. hoping that the girl next to her would begin talking about some creature ginny had never heard about before. hoping that she could feel like herself again. hoping she could go one day without the blade drawing lines of pink and red onto her pale arms covered with long jumper sleeves-hiding the truth.

ginny stayed quiet, wrapping her arms around luna.

the two girls lay on the bed, holding the other as though if they let go she would fade. fade like his laughter, fade like his drawings.

ginny wanted to kiss the girl next to her, she had wanted to do so since they were thirteen.

luna wanted to call the girl next to her girlfriend, she had wanted to do so since they were twelve.

neither girl did.

no, not until they began to began to hear the movements below, then, then as blue eyes stared into brown, both leaned into the kiss.

the noise of below grew faint, ginny felt warmth spread through her chest, burning away the previous thoughts.

luna felt safety, safety with the girl who’s red hair was like a fire compared to her own light hair, safety overwhelming the insecurities of before.

luna is brave.

brave because of the girl who won’t give up. brave because she made it. she is not ending today.

ginny is surrounded.

surrounded with people she trusts. surrounded because of the girl who believes. she won’t need the blade today.

time stretches on, the faint voices wonder were they are, but they don’t need to listen to them.

they are listening to their hearts.


End file.
